The present invention pertains to flame sensing, and particularly to AC leakage detection and compensation relative to flame sensing. More particularly, it pertains to detection and compensation for AC leakage and contamination relative to flame-sensing rods.
The present application is related to the following indicated patent applications: “Dynamic DC Biasing and Leakage Compensation”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,463, filed May 12, 2005; “Flame Sensing System”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,466, filed May 12, 2005; and “Adaptive Spark Ignition and Flame Sensing Signal Generation System”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,467, filed May 12, 2005; which are all incorporated herein by reference.